


Biology vs Camping

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Charlie, Beta Garth, Bobby and John are Dean and Sam’s parents, Camping, First Rut, John POV, Married and Mated John/Bobby, Multi, No Mary, Omega Bobby, Omega Castiel, Teen Destiel, first heat, young pup Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: John takes his fifteen years old un-presented son with his three best friends camping. What happens new will put the Alpha father in a peculiar situation.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Rut/Heat





	Biology vs Camping

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you to ThatWriterLady for your help!

 

Bobby was just sitting down into his favorite chair when his Alpha walked through the door. The Omega’s eyebrows rose up in question as he took in his mate’s appearance. John looked disheveled and worn out. Not exactly what Bobby had expected when the Alpha took their oldest son Dean and his friends camping. John loved camping and so did Dean. Bobby stood up as John wordlessly made his way over to him and laid his head in the crook of the Omega’s neck and sighed.

“What the hell happened?” Bobby questioned his mate. John groaned against him and movement at the open front door made the Omega peek over John’s shoulder.

Their fifteen year old Dean was hovering in the door, holding hands with one of his friends, Castiel. Sam came tumbling downstairs in a rush to see his big brother when the pup stopped short.

Bobby quickly understood his youngest’s shocked gasp. Dean was leaning forward and kissed Castiel softly. John felt his mate stiffen and without removing his nose from Bobby’s neck, placed a gentle hand on his arms to keep him from reacting.

“What? No tongue?” Gabriel Novak, Castiel older brother had made his arrival known the only way he could. Bobby rolled his eyes while John snorted against him.

“Gabriel!” Castiel hissed before giving Dean a shy goodbye and turned away to leave with his brother. When the door finally closed behind them, John stood up straight and without a word pointed upstairs. He listened as both pups started up the stairs with Sam questioning Dean on why he was kissing Castiel.

John’s whiskey brown eyes finally found his confused mate’s stone blue eyes. “You gonna tell me what I just saw and why you look like run over shit?” The feisty Omega demanded as he turn to grab a glass of bourbon and handed it to his Alpha.

The Alpha sat at the table and smirked, amused by his mate’s gruffy irritation as he waited for him to explain what had happened. John took a sip of his drink and sat back, feeling much more relax then the last five days.

“Well for one, Dean presented as an Alpha” John started and smiled as Bobby’s face lit up happily.

“Finally, I was waiting on that”

“Yeah well, him going into his first rut right next to Castiel who was also un-presented made things complicated”

“Does it explain why Dean was just kissing Castiel on our front porch?”

John smirked and took another sip of his bourbon. “Castiel went into his first heat because of Dean’s rut”

“Balls! Did Dean-” Bobby was up out of his seat and ready to go to his pup when the Alpha placed one of his large hands against his thigh, stopping him.

“No, but it was a pain in the ass trying to keep them apart” John admitted and he ran a hand through his tousled hair. Bobby huffed a laugh. “I dropped off the two other pups at their homes. As soon as the rut and heat were done I packed up everything. So damn tired”

Bobby poured each of them more bourbon. “Tell me what happened. Id had hoped he would have been home when he went through that”

John finished his drink. “Can we go upstairs so I can shower and lay in our bed?” The Alpha started and then winked at his mate. “Miss cuddling my Omega” He added, his tone soft and adoring.

The Omega bristled a bit. Bobby had never really been comfortable with physical affection. He and John rarely if ever even kissed in front of their pups. Bobby was an Omega that valued his privacy, especially when it came to any kind of intimacy with his Alpha.

“Come on darlin” John was using his bedroom voice and inching closer to his mate who was trying his best to stay posed. Damn Alpha knew that endearment made him keen. John managed to kiss Bobby softly on the lips before the Omega bit his bottom lip. John flinched back as he laughed.

“You’re too damn spoiled” Bobby growled as he stood up and headed upstairs with John on his heels.

John kissed his lover’s neck and headed into the shower. Bobby busied himself getting ready for bed. He would check on Dean in the morning. He couldn’t help but smirk as he sat down on the bed in his pajamas. Their oldest was an Alpha. Bobby was proud, but no matter what Dean or Sam presented as, he was proud of his pups. They were good boys.

The Omega settled himself in the soft blankets when John stepped out of their bathroom, wearing only his sleeping pants. John slid himself under the blankets and wrapped his arms around his mate, snuggling against Bobby, chest to back. The Alpha nuzzled his Omega’s neck, loving the scent of books and roasted coffee.

Bobby settled against him. Despite his need for space most of the time, he quite enjoyed his cuddling time with John. Mated for twenty years and married for fifteen, he was a happy and content Omega.

“Spill” Bobby growled out. John hummed behind him as he started recounting what had happened on the camping trip.

 

******* _The first three days of camping had gone beautifully. Dean had happily showed off his skills to his best friends, Castiel, Charlie and Garth when it came to fishing and hunting. He had barely needed any help at all from John. The old Alpha had looked on proudly as his eldest pup had helped and taught his friends how to erect both tents. Charlie and Garth shared one while Dean and Castiel shared the other. John had put up his own._

_The Alpha watched on as Dean had showed his friends how to fish and what do with the dinner they would catch. Dean had also taken Garth and showed him how to track and trap a rabbit for a meal while both Castiel and Charlie had refused. John had snorted at the two friends’ disgusted faces and had elicited the two’s help in building a substantial fire._

_Dean was still un-presented but John hoped he would present as an Alpha eventually. Bobby called him a ‘superficial ass’ because he wanted their first born to be an Alpha but John didn’t care. His pup was fifteen and a natural leader so yes, John hoped his son would be just like his father._

_Dean’s little friend Castiel hadn’t presented yet either. John entertained the idea the small boy would possibly present as an Omega. The boy’s gentle nature, led him to theorize so and he had made the mistake to mention it to his mate. Bobby had growled at him and reminded him not all Omegas were ‘gentle’. John had laughed, he loved his feisty Omega. However, John hadn’t been trying to be condescending about the young Castiel boy hopefully being an Omega. He was hoping for it because he saw how his own pup looked at the blue eyed boy._

_Dean harbored a huge crush on his little friend that was painfully obvious to John, while everyone else seemed oblivious. John hoped it was only a matter of time before Dean would finally present. John himself had presented when he was fifteen, so he hoped the same was going to be true for his son. Dean’s friends, Charlie and Garth had both presented as Beta just a few weeks ago and John could tell his son was itching to present soon._

_Presenting was a big deal for an adolescent. It set the course for the rest of your life as an individual and your place in your pack._

_When Dean and Garth returned triumphant with two large rabbits, John helped the boys by showing them how to prepare it for their supper. Castiel and Charlie had preferred to make sure the inti bug lanterns were all lit and placed strategically around their small camp to avoid being eaten alive while John had Dean and Garth take care of the food._

_Roasted rabbit was quite good and John had huffed a laugh at Castiel and Charlie when they had practically devoured their share as Dean teased them mercilessly about ‘woosing out’. Castiel had stuck out his tongue and John had noticed the blush around his son’s neck and ears._

_Young love was adorable._

_That night, John had made sure to check in on the pups. Dean was wrapped up in his sleeping bag looking like a toasted burrito. Dean had insisted on using John’s old dirt brown sleeping bag. The pup always loved picking off John’ old hand me downs and the old Alpha couldn’t lie and say he didn’t love having his pup prefer his belongings to new ones._

_Castiel laid next to Dean in their shared tents in his own royal blue sleeping bag. The nights tended to be chilly and the boys were both an arms length apart._

_John had then checked in on Charlie and Garth in the next tend. The red headed beta had a Star Wars sleeping bag which Garth was gushing about while he himself had a Star Trek one. Both pups had given John the live long and prosper salute which John had tried to return with a bit of difficulty. Charlie had assured him he was still a ‘cool Alpha’ for his attempt. He had snorted and bid them goodnight._

_John had been laying down in his own tent, thinking about his spirited Omega back home. He was missing Bobby’s scent and his delicious beef pot roast with the bits of celery and carrots cooked to perfection. Or his love’s chili, meaty and just spicy enough to tingle. Or even the Omega’s green beans casserole. Creamy and delicious. The old Alpha was just about to hit lala land when a sound outside of his tent had him sitting up the next second._

_“Alpha Winchester? Um, something is wrong with Dean…” Charlie’s worried voice had John up and out of his tent in a rush. He found both Charlie and Garth standing near his son’s tent where growling and howling sounds were coming from._

_John burst into Dean’s tent and found his pup rutting into the grown. His fifteen year old was growling and baring teeth as he humped away in his sleeping bag. His fern green eyes kept flashing back and forth with Alpha red. John huffed a happy yip until his pup’s Alpha rut scent finally hit his nose. It was suffocating and the older Alpha was just about to step back out of the tent until the very potent and extremely sweet and intoxicating scent of Omega heat permeated the air._

_John’s eyes went wide at he caught the jerky movement on the other side of his son. Castiel was sitting up, half wrapped in in his sleeping bag and trying to keep away from Dean. The pup was sweaty and shivering. He was moaning every few seconds as his sky blue eyes turned Omega gold._

_“Shit. Charlie! Come get Castiel. He’ll stay in your tend with you.” John barked, making the newly presented Omega teen whimper._

_Dean sat up growling as Charlie rushed passed John and tried to get to Castiel. Dean was trying to keep anyone from the delicious smelling Omega. John made sure to keep Dean’s attention. A presenting Alpha faced with another Alpha, no matter if it was family or not could go into a rut rage and John wanted to keep that from happening. Dean could also end up attacking Castiel, who wouldn’t put up much of a fight in his current state, but John couldn’t let that happen. He knew how his pup felt for the blue eyed boy._

_After some struggle, Charlie had finally been able to collect Castiel on his shaking legs and out of the tent. John followed them out and closed the zipper behind him. “Garth, keep watch other Dean, do not let him out of there until I say alright?”_

_“Yes Alpha Winchester sir!” Garth saluted him like a military general. John snorted. The teen had always been an odd one._

_“Charlie you’ll have to take care of Castiel. He’s going to need a lot of water. I can’t go near him, it might set him off” John voiced as the red headed Beta nodded._

_John situated himself between the the two tents. He stayed up most of the night to keep vigilance while Charlie and Garth slept. They would rotate. They had to keep Dean at bay and locked into the tent to keep the growling and rutting Alpha teen from reaching the newly presented and now going through a heat Omega in the next tent._

_Dean was trying to gain his senses about him but all the teen could do was ride out his rut with aggressive masturbation while his body went through the changes of now having a knot and being Alpha._

_Meanwhile Castiel whined and whimpered. Mewled as he went through this heat. He was drenched and constantly hot and cold as his body went through the transitions of producing slick and being an Omega._

_By the end of the third day, John, Charlie and Garth had been exhausted. Dean suddenly presenting and going into his first Alpha rut had set off Castiel presenting and going into his first heat._

_When finally Dean exited his tent, the pup was flushed and looked exhausted. John laughed and hugged his pup. “Alpha huh? Wait until your Ma finds out” John gruffed. He couldn’t wait to see what his mate would say._

_Dean smiled sheepishly as he hugged his father back when Castiel carefully stepped out of his own tent. The newly presented Omega hugged Charlie, thanking her for all the water she had supplied him. He was blushing furiously as he looked over at Dean who just smiled at him._

_John released his pup and watched him head over to his friend. Dean gently took Castiel hands in his and voiced something John couldn’t quite hear. Yet, from the elated and bright smile the Omega gave his son which was followed by a sweet kiss, the old Alpha figured his son had finally asked his friend to court._

_“Alright pups! Let air out those tents and hit the road!” John barked and everyone moved as one. Throughout the chores of picking up their camp, John caught Dean and Cas sharing sweet and shy smiles and glances. He also caught them sharing a few more matured types of kisses behind a large oak tree when they thought he wasn’t watching._

_The ride back into town consisted of Charlie and Garth teasing the new couple relentlessly which had John laughing at his pup’s expense._ *******   
  


Bobby turned onto his back to look at his Alpha. “You telling me our pup is an Alpha and he is already courting?”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m telling you”

Bobby snorted. “Boy moves fast. Definitely your pup”

John laughed as he nuzzled his mate who was also smirking.

“Now lets see what Sam will present as” The Omega gruffed.

“We still have a few years darlin” The Alpha yawned.

Bobby hummed as John settled against him to sleep.

 

**End**


End file.
